GoldDigger
GoldDigger was a heavyweight robot built by Randy Eubanks for the original BattleBots competition at Long Beach in 1999. It was a hexagonal robot armed with a pickaxe which it used as a thwack. GoldDigger competed at every single BattleBots event (except for Las Vegas 1999,) achieving slight success and winning a consolation rumble, but by Season 5.0, its design had become rather outdated and it retired after losing its first battle. The team also built a middleweight version called Goldie, which competed in Season 5.0, replacing Subject to Change Without Reason, but it did not have as much luck. They also entered Robot Wars Extreme Warriors with Destructive Criticism, a robot with a disc loaned to it by Garm's builder. Robot History Long Beach 1999 GoldDigger was supposed to fight Son of Smashy, but was not completely built and in the wrong weight class so it had to forfeit and it fought Ronin. GoldDigger eventually lost drive on one side due to a previously weakened motor giving out and then lost all drive when the chain on the other side came off, leaving Ronin to win by KO and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament. Season 1.0 GoldDigger was supposed to fight Vlad the Impaler, but it had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Vlad the Impaler won by default and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament. Season 2.0 GoldDigger's first match was against Blendo. In the beginning, Blendo tossed GoldDigger around the arena. However, Blendo stopped moving after the first impact with GoldDigger and was counted out. GoldDigger won by KO at 1:14 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced KillerHurtz. Before the match began, KillerHurtz's axe wasn't working, as the team forgot to plug in the pneumatic line and spent much of the fight driving uncontrollably due to a computer crash. In the beginning, KillerHurtz drove straight at GoldDigger, taking a hit from GoldDigger's pickaxe and pushing it into the killsaws. GoldDigger escaped, but KillerHurtz reversed and slammed into it, sending it backwards. GoldDigger began spinning again, hitting KillerHurtz with the pickaxe, but was driven into the killsaws again. KillerHurtz reversed to set up another slam, but drove straight into the spike strip, which seemed to affect its mobility. GoldDigger continued to hit it with the pickaxe until time ran out. GoldDigger won on a 38-7 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced frenZy. GoldDigger charged straight at frenZy and started spinning its pickaxe. frenZy approached and started beating GoldDigger with its hammer. The robots moved towards the killsaws and GoldDigger got caught on them. GoldDigger stopped moving and frenZy continued to hit GoldDigger with its hammer as it was being counted out. frenZy won by a KO in 48 seconds and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament again. GoldDigger wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 3.0 Due to being a previous quarterfinalist, GoldDigger was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought Scrap Daddy Persistor. GoldDigger won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Kritical Mass II. GoldDigger won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Tazbot. Both robots went straight at each other and Tazbot got its lifting arm underneath GoldDigger's rear. Tazbot lifted GoldDigger and dropped it on the arena floor. Tazbot lifted GoldDigger again and GoldDigger started spinning. Tazbot lifted GoldDigger again and flipped it onto its back. GoldDigger got caught on the killsaws and Tazbot lifted GoldDigger again, as GoldDigger started smoking due to an overheated drive motor. GoldDigger's pickaxe got caught on Tazbot's lifting arm and Tazbot tried to spin its turret to knock GoldDigger off its arm, but Tazbot's turret only remained stationary while its entire body spun underneath. Tazbot pushed GoldDigger on the killsaws, which resulted in damage and freed the two robots. GoldDigger was moving slowly and continued to take damage from the killsaws. GoldDigger was only moving in circles due to its fried drive motor and broken drive chain on one side, and Tazbot pushed it towards the pulverizer. GoldDigger managed to get its pickaxe under Tazbot's turret and pinnws it against the wall, but with some lifting arm and driving, Tazbot gainws control once again. With six seconds left, Tazbot pushed GoldDigger under the pulverizer again. Tazbot won on a 38-7 judge's decision and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament. GoldDigger wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It first went for Nightmare, then Tazbot. It then landed a small blow to both Voltronic and MechaVore. Next, it was attacked by OverKill. It later tackled frenZy, then Sharkbyte. It then got cornered by frenZy for a bit, then it tackled OverKill. It landed a weak hit on HexaDecimator before time ran out. It was one of few robots still moving in the end but lost overall to HexaDecimator. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, GoldDigger was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought BattleRat. BattleRat won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament. GoldDigger wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It performed well as it won overall with Little Sister and both advanced to the heavyweight royal rumble. Its unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to Little Sister. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, GoldDigger was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Jabberwock. Jabberwock won by TKO and GoldDigger was eliminated from the tournament once again. GoldDigger wasn't finished however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, it never moved from the corner of the BattleBox and it lost overall to FrostBite and Little Sister. Even if it did win, It wouldn't compete in the royal rumble as it and the other rumbles were cancelled due to a safety-breech caused by Nightmare in this rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 7 Series Record Long Beach: ? Las Vegas: Did Not Enter Season 1.0: Forfeit Season 2.0: Quarterfinals Season 3.0: Round of 16 Season 4.0: Round of 32 Season 5.0: Round of 32 Mark Beiro Introductions "Other bots may look badder, some may look bigger, but your luck has run out if you had to face GOLDDIGGER!" "His pick-axe won't stop until he's mined every ounce of your courage. Here is GOLDDIGGER!" "Alot like Anna Nichole Smith, but with a much bigger pickaxe. Here is GOLDDIGGER!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Thwackbots Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots That Competed In All Five Seasons Category:Robots from California